Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. How could you delete a page? Is there a button or something. Kindly teach me, because, I accidently added a page that is already here in Wiki. Gomenasai, Minna! Christel.Amadora 02:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Unetsu Why is it a candidate for deletion? thers a youtube link for it. Image gallery If we add Image galleries to the character pages it would be way better and would improve this wiki alot! look alot of wikis are starting to use this we should to! its really handy and i think we should use it. The LegendAceClive 16:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) About the "Killards" page In the first Movie, Killards is actually the name of the mysterious professor coming from the future who helped Kanon gathering Fubuki, Hiroto and the others. I think that if we can somehow gather some info about him, then this page will become useful. So please, don't delete it for now. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 14:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Brave Lion & Space Wolf The Brave Lion and Space Wolf are teams that don't exist. A friend of mine made them by editing a rom. TheFall5 talk 12:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) More info on the Canditate for deletion 'Google Cash - New 2007 Edition Reviewe'. This page is simply unrelated spam and the user who posted it is:Iamnoon66 Any effort to delete this page would be very much appreciated. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 07:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Why my page ,,Endou Mamoru wife"was deleted? 08:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001 (talk)Ãndrew1311200108:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC)08:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001 (talk) http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon_(Galaxy) Why are you deleting that? There is already a page: Fire Dragon (GO) 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Kami no Takuto FI' ' ' 16:58, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Why'd you have to remove it, it's GALAXY anyway, i know Galaxy is a part of GO, but wouldn't people think that this Fire Dragon is from the first part of GO and not GALAXY? Read: Talk:Fire Dragon (GO) Also, sign your messages 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Kami no Takuto FI' ' ' 17:11, May 15, 2013 (UTC) http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Fire_Dragon_(GO) Most people are saying the same thing I do. Why do you keep insisting that you're right? Just because you're the one who made this website doesn't give you a free pass to decide everything. Why do you keep deleting the pages that I make? Sorry if you think that's rude. :3 It's supposed to be (Galaxy) not (GO). SIGN : shootcommand24 At first, Three Legged Race has already another page: Nininsankyaku. Second, I haven't created this website. Third, If you read better, NOT everyone agrees with what you do. Since, Galaxy is a part of GO (It is called Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy), and we haven't any Fire Dragon (GO) page yet, it is better to keep it like that, Shinsei Inazuma Japan is another issue, since both the movie and Galaxy are a part of GO Second time asking you, sign your messages 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Kami no Takuto FI' ' ' 17:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) So if it happened in Chrono Stone, you would still put GO? well, sorry, but I have no idea on how to put those signs you're saying. Yes, it should. Except for Raimon because there is already a Raimon (GO) page Just sign your message with this: ~~~~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Kami no Takuto FI' ' ' 17:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I POSTED MY FIRST PAGE ON A WIKA!!! I dont think i should be shut down because i made a simple game! I think im the only one who made a game on inazuma eleven wikia to try and get my page shut down!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gouenjii Shuuya 10 (talk) 18:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC)GOUENJII SHUUYA 10Gouenjii Shuuya 10 (talk) 18:33, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Sena Arata Why is this page getting deleted we have Hiroto and Ban so why this one. MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 20:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC)MatatgiSoul9MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 20:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Because the page that is categorized for deletion is Arata Sena but that isn't his official name. His official name is Sena Arata. 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ''' 20:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC)